Salvia
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Memang bukan bunga yang besar, namun cukup untuk menyimpan memori dari bertahun-tahun waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Kazuto. Salvia, oh Salvia, salahkah jika ia menginginkan kenangan itu kembali? Memang sulit untuk membuang perasaannya yang sekarang, namun Suguha sangat merindukannya, Kazuto, kakak yang dicintainya. Canon AT, OOC? Suguha-Kirito family, no incest, RnR?


**Salvia**

**Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara**

**Summary:**

**Memang bukan bunga yang besar, namun cukup untuk menyimpan memori dari bertahun-tahun waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Kazuto. Salvia, oh Salvia, salahkah jika ia menginginkan kenangan itu kembali? Memang sulit untuk membuang perasaannya yang sekarang, namun Suguha sangat merindukannya, Kazuto, kakak yang dicintainya.**

* * *

.

_"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sugu-_chan_!"_

_"Eh?" seorang anak perempuan tampak tengah terheran dengan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berteriak antusias di hadapannya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya yang besar mengerjap bingung, sementara bocah laki-laki yang berada di depannya langsung menarik sebelah tangannya._

_Anak perempuan yang bernama Suguha itu hanya bisa menurut mengikuti langkah kakak laki-lakinya. Sementara wajah anak laki-laki yang menarik pergelangan tangan Suguha itu terlihat sangat senang, begitu berseri-seri. Bahkan senyumnya yang manis terulas begitu lebar di wajah imutnya._

_"Pasti Sugu-chan bingung kenapa aku tarik-tarik begini, iya kan?" Suguha tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kakak laki-lakinya, tapi Suguha tahu kalau dia sedang bahagia. Akhirnya Suguha memberikan anggukan kecil dengan gumaman singkat._

_Anak laki-laki yang berusia setahun lebih tua dari Suguha itu pun langsung menarik senyumannya menjadi sebuah cengiran. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Suguha lebih erat, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Suguha._

_"Aku mau memberimu hadiah," ujarnya singkat seraya menampakkan cengirannya pada Suguha. Anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu membelalakan matanya._

_"_D-demo... Onii-chan_, kok bisa….?" Bukannya Suguha tidak senang, tapi dia agak tidak percaya mendengar bahwa kakaknya akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Mereka berdua masih kecil, dan untuk membeli sebuah hadiah dengan uang sendiri…. Rasanya masih belum mungkin._

_Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang adik, anak laki-laki tersebut langsung berlari ke belakang Suguha dan menutup kedua mata adik perempuannya. Dia tahu benar Suguha masih belum percaya kepadanya, karena itu dia akan membuktikannya, bahwa sebuah hadiah tidak haruslah dibeli dengan sesuatu._

_"Aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini untukmu," bisiknya di telinga Suguha, membuat Suguha berpikir tentang sesuatu. Jika kata 'mendapatkan' yang digunakan kakaknya, itu artinya dia tidak membelinya. "Jadi maaf kalau hadiahnya jelek…." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan, sepertinya sang kakak takut Suguha kecewa dengannya._

_Tak berapa lama, langkah mereka terhenti, dan Suguha dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya perlahan menjauh darinya. Namun Suguha masih belum berani membuka matanya._

_"Buka matamu, Sugu-_chan_!"_

_Dan begitu mendengar perintah dari kakak laki-lakinya, Suguha akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka matanya._

_"Uwaaaahhhh…."_

_Hal yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh penglihatan Suguha adalah sebuah padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas, namun yang membuat Suguha terkagum bukanlah itu. Melainkan beberapa bunga Salvia yang terhampar di padang rumput tersebut._

_Warnanya indah sekali, pikir Suguha. Bunga Salvia itu memang terdiri dari berbagai macam warna, dan kombinasi susunan warna bunga yang berada di padang rumput ini benar-benar membuat Suguha terpana bukan main._

Apakah ini yang Kazuto-_niichan_ hadiahkan untukku?

_"Akhir-akhir ini aku pulang telat karena membantu toko bunga yang ada di sana," jelas Kazuto seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bangunan di seberang padang rumput. "Sebagai upahnya, mereka memberikan bibit bunga Salvia yang kuinginkan, lalu aku menanamnya di sini," lanjutnya kemudian._

_Suguha terdiam, dan tiba-tiba air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam hatinya. Seharusnya Kazuto tidak perlu sampai bekerja untuk memberinya hadiah, tapi Suguha juga tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau hadiah yang begitu sederhana ini begitu membuatnya bahagia._

_"Ano…. Aku menyayangimu, Sugu-_chan_…." Kazuto mendekati Suguha dan kemudian memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan yang dalam, dan hangat. Membuat Suguha merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan sang kakak._

_Suguha membalas pelukan Kazuto dengan sama eratnya. Sementara angin mulai bertiup pelan, membuat bunga Salvia yang berada di sana menari-nari lembut, seakan ikut menebarkan kasih sayang antara kedua kakak-beradik itu._

_Kala itu Suguha berjanji, bahwa suatu saat nanti, dia juga akan membuat Kazuto bahagia._

.

.

Gadis itu terbagun dari tidurnya.

Suguha sama sekali tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak hal yang dialaminya, mengapa harus kejadian itu yang muncul dalam mimpinya? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa harus _dia_ yang berada dalam mimpinya?

Perempuan berusia enam belas tahun itu pun kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata. Kali ini bukan karena bahagia, melainkan karena rasa sesak yang tiada henti menghujam dadanya.

"Di dalam mimpi pun, _Onii-chan_ masih ada di sana." Bahkan kata '_Onii-chan_' yang meluncur dari bibirnya terdengar seperti sebuah kata yang menyakitkan. Suguha tidak bisa lagi mengatakan panggilan itu dengan tenang seperti dulu, kata itu membuat batas perasaannya semakin jelas.

Titik air itu pun mengalir kembali dari pelupuknya.

Andaikan Kazuto tidak mengetahui semuanya, kakak laki-laki tersayangnya itu pasti tidak akan menjauhinya. Dan andaikan saja Kazuto lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaan gundahnya, Suguha pasti tidak akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dengan begitu Suguha tidak akan mengetahui apapun mengenai mereka berdua, dan Suguha pasti akan lebih kuat untuk melawan perasaannya.

Tidak, ini semua bukan salah Kazuto. Sama sekali bukan salah sang kakak.

Seharusnya dirinyalah yang bisa mengendalikan hatinya, untuk tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada kakaknya sendiri. Seharusnya Suguha sudah mencegah perasaan itu jauh sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa Kazuto hanyalah kakak sepupunya.

Sekarang, dia hanya bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu, bahwa dia takkan bisa melupakan segalanya, semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Takkan pernah bisa.

Suguha teringat kembali dengan janjinya hari itu, hari di mana Kazuto membuat dirinya merasa begitu senang dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Yaitu membuat Kazuto bahagia, seperti dirinya pada hari itu.

Suguha menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bunga Salvia yang berada di sudut meja belajarnya. Bunga Salvia yang diberikan sang kakak kepadanya. Memang bukan bunga yang besar, namun cukup untuk menyimpan memori dari bertahun-tahun waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Kazuto. Dan tepat di saat Suguha berusaha mengingatnya, pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Sugu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu, suara yang paling dirindukannya. Suara Kazuto yang terdengar khawatir padanya, suara yang menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang kakak, seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Suguha tidak menjawabnya, tepatnya tidak bisa. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucap sepatah kata, tangannya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar mengusap air matanya, dan tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, aku masuk ya," entah apa yang mendorong Kazuto untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar Suguha.

Mata hitamnya menangkap adik perempuannya yang sedang terduduk di sudut ranjang. Posisi tubuhnya meringkuk, sedangkan kepalanya tertunduk dalam, wajahnya nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutup helaian-helaian rambut di kepalanya. Kazuto merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Suguha.

"Sugu, _doushita no_?" tegur Kazuto pelan seraya mendekat lalu menaiki ranjang milik Suguha. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, sementara tangannya hendak menjangkau kepala sang adik.

"_Onii-chan_…."

Kazuto tertegun, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti ini dari Suguha.

Suguha yang dikenalnya adalah seorang gadis yang begitu kuat, baik secara fisik maupun hati. Dan berbicara dengan nada seperti ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Tadinya Kazuto ingin sekali menganggap bahwa suara yang baru saja keluar dari lisan Suguha adalah candaan semata. Sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapannya.

_Tes._

Kazuto melihatnya, dia melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang menetes dari wajah adik satu-satunya itu. Sebuah tetesan yang tidak hanya terjatuh sekali, melainkan berkali-kali.

Kazuto yakin sekali itu adalah air mata.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menyentuh wajah Suguha, lalu mengangkat wajah itu dengan perlahan. Mata hitamnya membelalak ketika melihat wajah adik yang disayanginya itu dipenuhi oleh linangan air mata.

Suguha berusaha tersenyum, meskipun itu hanya akan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Gadis itu menatap wajah Kazuto yang tengah menatapnya iba, dan rangkaian potongan masa lalunya bersama sang kakak pun mengalir kembali di kepalanya.

Dia ingat ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki sekolah dasar, Kazuto begitu protektif padanya. Suguha tidak boleh mendekati orang lain tanpa seizin Kazuto. Begitu pula sebaliknya, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Suguha tanpa mendapat izin darinya. Dan di hari pertamanya tersebut, Suguha harus melihat kakaknya dihukum karena memukul teman sekelasnya dengan tongkat kendo ketika tanpa sengaja mendorong Suguha hingga terjatuh.

Suguha juga ingat ketika Kazuto memberikan bekal makan siang padanya karena dia lupa membawa kotak _bento_-nya. Kazuto harus mati-matian menahan rasa lapar karena anak laki-laki itu menolak bekal makan siang yang ingin dibagi Suguha. Padahal jam terakhir saat itu adalah pelajaran olahraga, dan rasa lapar membuatnya nyaris pingsan kala itu.

Lalu ketika Suguha sakit, Kazuto sama sekali tidak sudi pergi dari sisinya. Laki-laki berwajah manis tersebut bersikeras tidak ingin bersekolah dan hanya ingin menemani Suguha seharian. Ibu dan ayahnya benar-benar pusing dibuatnya, membujuk Kazuto untuk bersekolah menjadi hal yang paling merepotkan dibanding mengurus Suguha yang sedang sakit.

Namun yang paling Suguha ingat dari masa lalunya bersama Kazuto adalah saat-saat mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Wajah Kazuto yang sedang tertawa benar-benar membuat hatinya damai, senyuman lepasnya membuat seluruh beban pikirannya menguap, seakan kebahagian yang dirasakan laki-laki itu benar-benar sampai kepadanya.

Sayangnya Suguha tidak pernah melihat senyum lepas tersebut sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yaitu sejak Kazuto tahu bahwa dia hanyalah anak angkat keluarga Kirigaya. Semua berubah menjadi sebuah retakan yang menciptakan jarak antara mereka berdua.

_Suguha rindu padanya, Kazuto _oniichan_-nya. Kakaknya tercinta._

Dia rindu masa lalunya, dan Suguha tidak pernah mengharapkan masa depan yang lebih dari masa lalunya. Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Suguha pun teringat akan janjinya kembali.

"_Suatu hari, aku akan membuat _Onii-chan_ bahagia!"_

Jika kebahagiaan yang dimaksud adalah cinta, Kazuto sudah menemukannya. Yuuki Asuna, gadis itulah tempat hatinya berlabuh, satu-satunya seseorang yang mampu membuat Kazuto dapat tersenyum seperti dulu. Bukan dirinya.

Sesak kembali menghampiri dadanya. Inikah saatnya ia menepati janji yang dibuatnya?

"Sugu? Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan saja."

Suguha menatap Kazuto dalam, lalu tersenyum pahit. Mulai kini hingga seterusnya, dia harus bergumul dengan perasaannya sendiri.

_Aku menginginkan kebahagianmu, _Onii-chan_…._

"Kalau kita sudah berpisah nanti, masihkah _Onii-chan_ mengingatku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Suguha mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang bertaut.

"Suatu saat nanti… _Onii-chan_… dan Asuna-_san_…." Kazuto membulatkan kedua bola matanya, dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Dan tanpa diduga, Kazuto langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Suguha. Seolah tidak membiarkan Suguha melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Begitu erat, begitu hangat, namun juga begitu lembut. Suguha dapat merasakan apa yang diberikan Kazuto kepadanya. Pelukan ini begitu sama dengan pelukan yang diberikan laki-laki itu belasan tahun yang lalu. Pelukan kasih sayang.

Kazuto menatap iba Suguha, dia tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya selama ini telah menyakiti Suguha. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terus terjadi, dia akan mengakhiri semua tindakan egoisnya selama ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tak akan pernah."

"…."

"Karena aku adalah kakakmu, aku yang akan melindungimu…."

Angin malam berhembus dari sela jendela yang terbuka, meniup beberapa helaian rambut Kazuto dan Suguha. Sedikit dingin, namun tidak terlalu terasa karena pelukan mereka menghangatkan semuanya.

"Sampai kau siap melepasku suatu hari nanti."

_Dan itu takkan pernah terjadi, Onii-chan._

Seperti sepasang merpati, yang akan saling menjaga hingga keduanya siap untuk berpisah, berkelana di alam bebas.

Malam itu, bunga Salvia biru tersebut, bersama dengan angin yang bertiup pelan, menyaksikan kehangatan sepasang kakak beradik yang kembali setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

Sekaligus membawa mereka kembali pada kenangan-kenangan yang takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu….

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Reicchi Sepik Cuap-cuap:**

**Yosh! Akhirnya... ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini! Maaf kalo nambah-nambahin fanfic aneh di sini hehehehhe :3**

**Kenapa saya buat cerita yang gini? Karena saya emang suka banget sama Suguha, dia karakter yang menurut saya tegar banget, dia tetep sayang sama Kazuto meskipun dia tau kalo Kazuto cuma cinta sama Asuna. Yakin banget deh saya, Suguha tuh perang batin terus :")**

**Terus saya juga suka banget sama cara Kazuto menanggapi perasaan Suguha itu, dia gak langsung ngejauhin Suguha, tapi malah mendekatinya dan memberikan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak. Sip banget deh si Kirito itu, mudah-mudahan aja mereka bisa ngelanjutin semuanya sebagai kakak-adik kayak dulu :""")**

**Btw, hubungan mereka tuh mengingatkan saya sama abang saya banget, saling menjauh gitu hahahaha /kokcurhat?**

**Oiya, mengenai judul, saya terinspirasi dari chapter side story-nya Sword Art Online yang judulnya sama. Keren banget, pokoknya harus baca!**

**Sip, Akhir kata (sebelum sepik cuap-cuapnya jadi lebih banyak dari isi fanfic ini),**

**Selasa, 26 Februari 2013**

**Salam hangat, Reicchi Ditachi**


End file.
